


will I see it before I end up dug in the ground?

by normankafka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, M/M, Psychological Drama, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: после встречи с Ойкавой Тоору жизнь Кагеямы несколько меняется;
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [название -- строчка из песни $b - low key]

Все напротив него играло и расплывалось; маленькие черненькие точечки на лицах неизвестных и непонятных (лично для, хорошо?); это было желание уйти и никогда не возвращаться (что скажет Хината? Волнует?);

Кагема не мог сказать, что это его не волновало.

Он пришел сюда ради Хинаты (по просьбе Хинаты); или это было ввиду собственного эгоистичного и мелочного (когда внутри лопается, и он находит себя дрожащим и жалким на полу в ванной [еще немного, еще немного, прошу, еще немного?])

Кагеяма?

Тобио, пошли, пожалуйста;

— С тобой все в порядке? 

Это был Хината. Нечто дрожащее над верхней, чуть припухшей. Посмотрел куда-то за него, смешное и игривое, нормальные люди, напитки в их руках, пальцы тянут за шлевки; не думай об этом.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Кагеяма. Лучше, чем ничего, да?

Он был просто слишком под; слишком уставшим после долгого и мучительного, после чертовых экзаменов (и пары неудач еще до университета); пожалуйста, ты можешь дать мне еще немного (тебе хватит/нет/пожалуйста).

Подумал о шуршащих и приятных, ждущих его дома (должен был остаться там, в теплой постельке; позвонила бы ему мать сегодня?);

— Что это было? — спросил Кагеяма.

Чуть отодвинулся.

Хината сел рядом, плечом к. Склизкое, душное. Что происходит? 

Хината улыбнулся, взъерошил волосы на затылке. 

— То, что дал мне Ойкава. Он сказал, что должно понравиться, а?

Кагеяма запрокинул голову, прижался щекой к потертой и пропахшей.

Стало громче; прикрыл глаза.

— Тобио, тебе не зашло? 

Что за Ойкава?

— Да ладно, мне казалось, тебе было весело? А? 

Тебе показалось, хотелось сказать Кагеяме.

— Я думал, ты захочешь развеяться, ну, после всего этого; а? Раньше ты был не против? 

— Все хорошо, — сказал Кагеяма.

Что-то темное на его лице.

— Иди развлекайся со своей блондинкой.

Хината пнул его.

И ушел.

Наверное, это должно было быть случайностью; еще одним разом из тысячи (когда он находил себя на диване в обнимку с каким-то парнем [то же самое было с Хинатой на вечеринке в честь дня первокурсника;]). 

Поэтому он встал, протиснулся мимо прекрасных и веселых, мимо смеющихся, мимо всех них; на кухне была пара парней, Хината, его славная подружка; 

Парень в очках скручивал косяк; его друг пытался не заснуть;

Был среди них и одновременно вне; мелко дрожал; пытался согреться. У блодинки были красивые глаза и тонкие губы. Хината держал ее за руку; настоящий джентельмен; двое парней проскользнули мимо Кагеямы; прижался к стене; хохотали; Кагеяме показалось, что они были;

Мерзость.

Не думай об этом, ну? 

Маленькие, тонкие на. Привкус рвоты во рту. Крики матери. Гнилые просьбы, мольбы; я так не поступлю; Тобио; Кагеяма, не хочешь?

Он не хотел.

Проснулся где-то посередине; розовое сквозь; смеялись; рядом с ним сидела девчонка и ее бритоголовый дружок; хочешь чего-нибудь, спрашивал он. Смущенно улыбалась в ответ. Они смотрели на Кагеяму.

— Проснулся? — спросил он. 

Ехидная улыбка (тебе кажется?);

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма.

— Клево. 

Не стал спрашивать, сколько времени.

Заметил Хинату с его блондиночкой; вероятно, все удалось; Хината что-то рассказывал; активно; вверх-вниз; смеялась; неловко прикрывала рот рукой;

Кто-то сменил песню.

Не хочу терять тебя/не хочу ненавидеть тебя/не хочу поступать так с тобой; девчонка схватила за руку своего дружка; поднялись; прижал ее к себе; потанцуешь со мной?

Не хотел провести остаток в компании [себя]; прошел вглубь, надеясь найти хоть кого-нибудь; запереться в туалете и проспать до утра; подумал о воскресении и томике Сильвии Плат в ящике стола; разобрать хотя бы половину (как сказал, и это было угнетающе);

Песня закончилась, и Кагеяма открыл дверь. Кровать, стол, куча листов на; крутые и пугающие; смотрели с постеров; заметил парня, сидящего к двери спиной; клубы дыма в; по запаху было;

— Боже, Шое, ты, что ли, — сказал парень и обернулся.

Тоже в очках, но не тот, что был; ухмылялся.

— Извини, я искал туалет, — сказал Кагеяма.

Парень улыбнулся.

— Присоединишься?

Возможно, стоило закрыть дверь и уйти; его ждала работа и депрессивные стишки; бесполезные исследования; прокрастинация; желание засунуть голову в духовку и повернуть ручку;

— Я раньше тебя не видел; первокурсник? 

Передал Кагеяме косяк; он затянулся;

— Да. Я, эм, Кагеяма Тобио.

Парень ухмыльнулся.

— А, вот, значит, малыш Тобио. Хината рассказывал о тебе.

Пальцы о пальцы.

Горячие руки.

У него были чуть покрасневшие глаза.

Плакал ли ты от безнадеги, жалкий джанк?

— Как обычно, — сказал Кагеяма. — Трепач.

— Я Ойкава Тоору.

Веселые таблетки. Ойкава Тоору. Очки в черной оправе. Чуть кудрявые; каштановые.

Те парни в коридоре, которые; были ли они его друзьями; были ли; 

Не знал, что сказать; пытался услышать, что было за; танцевала ли та парочка; что с Хинатой; 

— Так, с какого, говоришь, ты факультета? — спросил Ойкава.

Кагеяма посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Зарубежная литература.

Было душно; возможно, теперь стало действовать; хотелось спать; боже; что там Хината; это мне дал; 

— Я с факультета психологии, — сказал Ойкава; слишком весело; бодро; потер переносицу. — Шое говорил, что ты не очень общительный, да? Удивительно, что вы с ним сошлись, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Мы с ним познакомились на вечеринке в честь дня первокурсника, — сказал Кагеяма. — Ну, точнее, после нее. На следующее утро. Я, эм, переборщил кое с чем. И отключился на диване. — Ойкава смеялся. — А он, вроде, напился? По его словам. Я проснулся в обнимку с ним. Было неловко. У кого-то даже фотографии остались.

— Прелестно, — сказал Ойкава.

Не знал, сколько времени прошло; все ускользало; появлялось вновь; Ойкава и его странное лицо; бессмысленные россказни Хинаты; зудящие, мерзкие внутри; мелкий дождь, который он наблюдал из окна университета; маленькая, круглая на ладони Хинаты; давай, попробуй, тебе понравится; я забуду? Конечно, Тобио; 

— Боже, и всегда тебя так?

Это был Ойкава.

— Сколько времени?

Ойкава поднялся, вытащил телефон из заднего кармана.

— Пять утра.

Он протянул руку, помог подняться.

По выходе заметил Хинату, (его) девчонку, трепетно прижатую к; храпящего парня; 

— Пойдем, Тобио, — сказал Ойкава.

Вышел из комнаты; чуть трясло; все плыло и разлагалось; интересно, когда перестанут разбегаться, и ему удастся запечатлеть полную картину? 

В коридоре нашел свои кроссовки; куртка лежала под кучей темных; Ойкава стоял, засунув руки в карманы; был чуть выше, чем сам Кагеяма; 

Спустились на лифте, неловко замерли около; было прохладно; небо чуть сдавливало; 

— На метро? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Да, Тобио, — ответил Ойкава. — Тебе?

— Тоже.

Шли вместе; ползущие машины; промозглая дорога; красные пальцы в; возможно, это было уставшее небо; оно казалось мерзким; резало глаза; мне больно; смотреть; да; не нужно было. Я знаю.

— Мне нравится раннее утро, — сказал Ойкава. — Чувствую какое-то спокойствие; возможно, единение с миром.

— Это здорово, — ответил Кагеяма. 

— Что насчет тебя, Тобио? — спросил Ойкава.

Поезд приближался.

Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть.

Пожалуйста.

Зашли вместе; было практически пусто; две девушки напротив. 

Кагеяма вздохнул.

Хотелось спать; хотелось залезть под кровать и больше никогда не выбираться в; хотелось;

— Утром одиночество ощущается еще сильнее, — сказал Кагеяма. 

Следующая станция.

Прощание после.

Засыпал; просыпался снова.

— Я думаю, что чувствую одиночество ранним утром, — сказал Кагеяма.

Ойкава смотрел на него; поджал губы.

— Хорошо. Думаю, в этом есть доля правды.

Он улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, Тобио, иногда я тоже чувствую себя одиноким. Даже если меня окружают люди.

Потом он молчал; и это потеряло смысл; Ойкава разбудил его несколько кадров спустя; ты заснул у меня на плече, сказал он; пахло стиральным порошком и чем-то, что было (что должно было) быть присуще Ойкаве; Кагеяма извинился; пожал ему руку; сказал, что был рад познакомиться.

— До встречи, — сказал Ойкава.

И Кагеяма вышел.


	2. Chapter 2

Так и не смог заснуть; нашарил парочку в шкафу, но они не помогли;

Поэтому пролежал в течение пары часов на кровати; было зябко; Кагеяма хотел взять одеяло, но так и не смог встать; слишком сложно.

Считал трещинки на потолке; одна, длинная, неслась к самому краю — туда, где заканчивалась белизна стен; начиналась тяжесть обоев;

Раз, два, три

Короткие;

Полосы, они бежали по потолку, отражались на стенах (так было вечерами, когда машины стремительно неслись где-то там; вне);

Когда начали двигаться, Кагеяма закрыл глаза; было тихо; подумал о том, что происходит наверху; у соседей; вероятно, ничего; спали ли они; готовили обед; смотрели телевизор (были ли это новости. или музыкальный канал); были ли они вообще дома? Может, уехали? А если так, то куда? 

Дотянулся до тумбочки, взял телефон; несколько пропущенных от Хинаты; пара уведомлений из инстаграмма [Хината отметил его на фотографии: он, его подружка; какой-то очкастый парень; Кагеяма]. Пролистал комментарии («миленько мы тут вышли», — писала Ячи Хитока; «Шое лучше всех», — писал oitooru). Тоору.

Где-то глубоко внутри себя Кагеяма хотел этого. Иногда он листал профили бывших одноклассников, смотрел фотографии; это было глупо.

Что хотел найти?  
Что хотел узнать?

Одинаковая масса лиц; белые пятна; иногда — смущенные улыбки; позерство; неловкость; выпендреж;

Он кликнул на oitooru;  
На него был подписан Хината и еще несколько знакомых Кагеямы; пролистал пару фотографий; Тоору на пляже; мокрые волосы спадают на лоб; следующая — Тоору обнимает какого-то парня за плечи (давно не виделись, рад встрече, писал Ойкава); Тоору с друзьями; ничего интересного; Кагеяма пролистал вниз, к самому концу. Нашел несколько постов еще со времен школы (школьная форма, острые скулы; ребячество; беззаботность); Тоору на фоне университета; глупая улыбка на пол-лица; Тоору в волейбольной форме в окружении товарищей по команде (выиграли первый матч);

Больше подобных постов Кагеяма не заметил. Вероятно, Ойкава перестал заниматься волейболом; но он выглядел таким счастливым на той фотографии (будто бы; будто бы это смысл его жизни, нет?)

Его внимание привлек пост с черно-белым снимком; был без подписи; на нем Ойкава смотрел куда-то вдаль; был в очках (прямо как вчера, подумал Кагеяма); заметил несколько маленьких родинок у него на щеке; что-то привлекло его в этой фотографии (или в самом Тоору? нет. не может быть); подумал о вчерашнем; о сегодняшнем раннем и сбивчивом; Тоору пах кондиционером для одежды и чем-то еще; боже.

Кагеяма закрыл его профиль и положил телефон рядом с собой.  
Это был длинный день, подумал Кагеяма. Что-то внизу завибрировало. Он закрыл глаза.

Его разбудил звонок Хинаты.

— Ты там спишь, что ли? — спросил он.

— Почти.

Кагеяма потер правый глаз; мутное, он пытался разглядеть, сколько времени.

— Куда ты делся? Мы встали, а ты исчез, — сказал Хината.

— Ушел домой, — ответил Кагеяма. У него замерзли пальцы. Засунул руку под простынь в жалких попытках. — Я, э, я и Ойкава уехали.

Послышались голоса. ‘Надо же’. Это Хината; что-то объяснял кому-то там; в другой реальности. ‘Я не хочу’. ‘Чуть позже.  
Я разговариваю тут с тобио’.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил Кагеяма.

— А? Это Ячи, — он замолчал на мгновение. — Жаль, что ты не остался и не позавтракал со мной, — снова. — С нами.

— Да, было бы весело.

Так не думал (серьезно?).

— Встретимся завтра за обедом?

Сегодня было воскресенье,  
попытки сделать домашнее задание,  
эссе по исповедальной поэзии.  
Эссе.

— Да, — Кагеяма снова посмотрел на часы. Почти два. Господи. — Да, конечно, увидимся за обедом, Шое.

— Хорошо, Кагеяма, — ответил Хината. ‘Прекрати’. Смех. — Пока!

— До встречи.

И Кагяема положил трубку.

Все возвращалось к эссе по исповедальной поэзии;

Белые, мерзкие вордовские листы;

Подумал о том, сколько страниц было необходимо;

Исповедальная поэзия;

Кагеяма не понимал поэзии; стихотворения казались чем-то далеким; вне его интереса;

При первой встрече с Хинатой, при произнесении ‘я с литературного’, Хината закричал: ‘пишешь стихи? у меня знакомая, должна с тобой учиться; знаешь ее?’

Кагеяма не знал.

В самых своих смелых мечтах (наверное, это было где-то до [до его морального краха, до его упаднического и жалкого]) он мечтал быть писателем; дать что-то новое; обрести, наконец, для себя смысл;

Но он был здесь, с потрепанным ‘Под стеклянным колпаком’ под кроватью (все никак не удавалось нашарить под);

‘Кто же оно?  
Железная ли дорога, неспешно ведущая в ад?’

Пролистал чуть вверх; эссе было неплохим; перечитывал последний абзац; на вкус был сочным; медленно таял во рту. Кагеяма вздохнул. Случалось, что предложения выходили обрубочными, лишенными смысла; текст душил собственного создателя своей бесполезностью и убогостью (возможно, то же самое было сейчас? Возможно, ему просто казалось, что он хорош. Что он, все-таки чего-то да стоит). Мысли были съедобными и одновременно нереальными. Не удавалось наполнить их жизнью.

Кагеяма положил голову на стол, уставился на стену; деревянная поверхность неприятно щекотала щеку. Он посмотрел в маленький, угрюмый мир между рамой и жалюзи. Серое; мутное. Вроде, вчера обещали дождь.   
И снова на стену. Желтые, белые; стикеры с усталостью уставились в ответ. Вынеси мусор, допиши конспект. Те же самые, с практически таким же содержанием; остались где-то там, в его комнате; в его доме.

Вспомнил среднюю школу.

Лежал точно так же; в щеку упирался нерешенный пример по математике; упорно не выходил. Ногтем пытался отодрать краску; никак не получалось; это раздражало; даже больше, чем домашняя работа. В том месяце должны были развестись родители. Внизу мама готовила ужин. Отец еще не вернулся; планировал сегодня перевезти свои вещи (это Кагеяма прекрасно помнил); мне это надоело; нормальная размеренная жизнь; любящая семья; завтрак в кругу тех, кто; сколько раз говорили это? Хотелось плакать и спать. Не слышал звук вечерних новостей (наверное, мама выключила телевизор); гул машин (закрыл ли он окно?); людских разговоров. Резко стало тихо; он остался один; здесь, в своей комнате, с математикой и какой-то угрюмой тоской. Что происходит? Это было странно. Не мог двигаться. Слишком длинный; больной момент; мгновение; должен был исчезнуть. Зажмурился. Пожалуйста. Но это лишь часть, думал Кагеяма (все говорили, что плохое проходит, и настает нечто хорошее; то, что будет с ним в течение его беспечной и наполненной).

— Тобио? 

Это была мама. Трясла его за плечо.

— Заснул, что ли? — Она улыбнулась. 

В последние дни в старшей школе она улыбалась редко.

— Пойдем ужинать.

Нет. Было глубо думать об этом.

Захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

Откинулся на стуле.

За окном с силой зашумело.

Все же, дождь пошел.


End file.
